


Slip Your Hand Inside Of My Glove

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Team Bonding, Threesome, implied consensual infidelity, road agreements, rookie vet relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: 5 times one of the rookies slept in EJ's bed, and one time EJ slept in one of the rookies bedsI don't even knowSneaking in as a cheeky second challenge entry as well, because it worked. oops?
Relationships: Samuel Girard/Cale Makar, Samuel Girard/Erik Johnson/Cale Makar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Slip Your Hand Inside Of My Glove

**Author's Note:**

> The +1 is the explicit sex bit, the rest of it is just snuggles and cuddles

It starts with Sammy, which when EJ looks back in retrospect of course it starts with Sammy, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less confused when he’s woken by insistent knocking on his door in the middle of the night. He stumbles out of bed and opens the door to reveal Girard standing there, dressed only in a soft pair of sweatpants, his hair all over the place, his eyes rimmed with red.

“Câlin?” Sammy asks hopefully.

EJ just waits, because sure, Sam’s English is terrible when he’s tired but it’s still a damn sight better than EJ’s French.

“’ug?” Sammy asks eventually, holding his arms out to indicate what he means?

EJ grins at him, toothless and easy, “Sure thing mon chum,” he draws him into his arms, and leads him towards the bed, “Come cuddle up with Uncle Erik and tell me what’s wrong.”

Sammy glares at him for the ‘uncle Erik’ comment, but snuggles into his arms regardless, letting EJ wrap the covers around both of them. He doesn’t answer the question though, just giving a little shrug in response.

“Come on,” EJ wheedles, “I need you to tell me what is so important that you’ve come to my room and woken me up at 4am to cuddle.”

“Avoir le mal du pays.” Sammy says softly, talking more into EJ’s shoulder than to EJ himself.

EJ frowns, because he did pay attention to some French in highschool, “You’re sick?” He asks, “Do I need to get one of the trainers?”

Sammy lets out a little huff of sadness, “No,” he frowns, trying to piece together a translation, “Am sick for country.”

“Oh,” EJ pulls him a little bit closer, “You’re homesick.” He drops a kiss into Sammy’s messy hair, “I get that, it sucks.”

“Sorry,” Sam snuffles into his shoulder, “For wake.”

“Hey,” EJ says softly, because he remembers being a rookie, remembers what it felt like to be that far from home and alone, and he wasn’t going anywhere they didn’t speak his language, “Anytime bud, anytime you wanna come in for cuddle, I’ll be here.”

\--

Cale is perhaps the least surprising to EJ. He’s parachuted from collegiate level hockey straight into the highest level of professional hockey, and into the playoffs at that. Making playoffs is stressful for any of them, for a first year rookie even more so, for a first year rookie who’s never played in a regular season game with them? He can’t even imagine what Cale is going through.

All of this means when Cale appears at his doorway late at night, EJ doesn’t even hesitate drawing him into the room and straight into his bed – and maybe it’s because he’s been used to doing it with Sammy, who still turns up when he’s having a bad night.

“What’s up?” He asks Cale as they snuggle into the bed together, Cale who in that moment seems impossibly young.

“Just…” Cale flounders for the words, “It’s hard, and it doesn’t ever stop.”

“It will.” EJ promises him, pressing a kiss to his temple, “And you have to know that we are all so fucking proud of you kid, you’re a fucking superstar Cale.”

“I’m too tired to be a superstar.” Cale mutters nonsensically.

EJ huffs out a little laugh, “So don’t be.” He says, “Right now, I don’t need anything from you, so close your eyes and go to sleep, ok baby?” The pet name slips out easily.

Cale opens his mouth to reply, but in the next breath, his eyes have closed and he’s drifted off to sleep on EJ’s shoulder.

\--

Tyson on the other hand is perhaps the most surprising. He appears in one of their early season games.

“Can I help?” EJ asks, utterly confused, when he’d heard the knock on his door he’d expected Sam or Cale, but he hasn’t seen either of them since the season started.

“Uh,” Tyson scratches awkwardly at the back of his head, “I erm…” he turns to go, “Nevermind.”

“Hey.” EJ reaches out to grab him by the wrist, tugging him back and wrapping his arms around him, “Never said you couldn’t have a hug, just wondered why?”

“I miss him.” Tyson says quietly, and then it turns into a sob, “I really fucking miss him.”

“Oh junior.” EJ sighs, pulling him inside the room and closing the door, he drags Tyson over to the bed and manhandles him until they’re both lying down and Tyson is sobbing into his shoulder. “I miss him too,” EJ says softly.

For a while, they both lie there, until the tears subside, and then EJ can’t help himself but ask. “Why me?”

Tyson shrugs a little, “Figured you’d miss him too?” He says. “I mean, so does Nate, but Nate’s….” he trails off.

EJ pauses for a moment, trying to imagine the reaction if anyone snuck into Nate’s bed in the middle of the night. “Yeah,” He runs his fingers through Tyson’s curls, “Good choice.” He flicks out the bedside light that he’d turned on when Tyson’s knock had woken him. “Stay here tonight, ok?”

“Ok.” Tyson agrees easily.

\--

When Gravy knocks on his door in the middle of the night EJ wonders briefly if the rookies talk to each other about this sort of stuff, he knows they have a rookie group chat and he wonders if it contains the information that EJ is the vet to go to for middle of the night cuddles. Either that or the other vets are just as loved as he is and Gabes woken up on every roadie too. 

"Can I come in?" at least Gravy has manners. 

Erik steps aside sleepily waving at his bed. He climbs in one side and lets Ryan climb in the other, Gravy isn't his cuddliest of rookies but that doesn't stop EJ from snaking an arm around his waist and resting his head next to his on the pillow. 

"Why are girls so tricky?" Gravy says eventually with a sigh

EJ gives a cough of surprise, he's never been exactly closeted and he assumes all the rookies knew. "Not exactly the one with the answer to that one Gravy, do I need to get Landy?" 

"Ugh no," Gravy scrubs his face with his hands, "he and Mel are perfect and like, I'm a fucking mess and relationships are hard."

That's a sentiment EJ can get behind and he's just about to speak when Gravy opens his mouth again. 

"Do you have a road agreement?" 

EJ suddenly feels very aware of then arm he has around his rookies waist, of the hand resting on Gravy's hip. "Um…"

Fortunately his awkwardness comes across. "Oh shit no!" Gravy flushes bright red, "Like I'm not hitting on you EJ," he pulls a face, "like I'm sure you're a fucking catch but you know I don't swing that way, and like your man is very lucky and I was asking you because I'm confused about a chick and me having a road agreement not because I want to have sex with you…" he trails off as he feels EJ vibrating with laughter beside him. 

"You're good Gravy," EJ laughs, patting Ryan on the hip absentmindedly, "I'm not offended that you're not hitting on me." He doesn't go on to mention that his road agreement is very specific and doesn't include Gravy, because that's not relevant. "Let me guess, you want a road agreement and the new chick says no."

"Weirdly no," Ryan sighs, "Like she's the one insisting I have one."

EJ frowns, because that's a new one even to him, "I mean, you don't have to use it right?" 

"I guess," Ryan sighs, he doesn't look convinced and EJ feels like it's going to be a long night. 

\--

When he opens the door to reveal JT he asks outright, "Do you guys share tips on the best vet to bother in the middle of the night?"

"What?" JT stares at him in confusion, "Like, I can go if you want." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder, "I just had a question I figured only you could answer."

"Sorry," EJ steps aside, letting him in, "I'm tired and grumpy." He climbs back into bed, "Come cuddle and ask your question."

JT scrubs a hand through his hair, "I mean, given the question that's awkward as fuck," he says but he climbs into bed with EJ anyway. 

EJ waits, wrapping his arms around JT, and waiting patiently for the rookie to speak. 

"How did you know you were gay?" JT asks, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Oh kid," EJ says softly, because if he's asking that question, then EJ knows what the answer is. 

\--

To be honest, it's been a while since either Cale or Sammy had crawled into his bed in the night, he tells himself that's why he opens the door between their rooms. 

He freezes, because the sight in front of him was not what he'd expected. He'd expected them in the same bed perhaps, they're both cuddly, but not like this, he'd expected them asleep, tucked under the covers, not naked, moaning softly, Sammy thrusting hard into Cale. 

He doesn’t mean to make a sound, but the gasp that escapes his lips is audible. 

Cale's head snaps up, he meets EJ's gaze and moans hard, clutching at Sammy's shoulders. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Cale murmurs, "Stop stop…"

"What?" Sammy turns to follow Cale's gaze, and then meets EJ's eyes with a smirk. "Hey."

"Didn't realise you guys were busy…" EJ tries to unfreeze himself. "I'll just…"

"Wait." Sammy pulls away from Cale, standing up and waking over to EJ, utterly unabashed at his nakedness, his hard cock wet and jutting against his stomach. 

"Erik," he says softly, grabbing EJ by the hips, "Stay."

EJ can't help the whimper that he makes, sure, he has a road agreement, one that states that he can’t sleep with anyone with the exceptions of Sammy and Cale – he hadn’t ever thought it would be a possibility, but now they’re stood in front of him, naked and wanting.

“We both want you here,” Sammy tells him, his fingertips skating across EJ’s bare torso.

EJ lets his eyes flicker over to Cale, still lying on the bed, legs spread invitingly.

“Please,” Cale moans, “God, fuck EJ, please.”

EJ feels every last inch of his resolve disappear at that. “How do you want me?” He asks Sammy, his voice low, uncertain.

Sammy grins at him, wide and proud, “You want to fuck him?” He asks bluntly, “Or maybe fuck his face while I fuck his ass?”

Cale shivers visibly on the bed.

“I think that’s his preference,” EJ feels some of his confidence returning, “You got rubbers?”

Sammy pauses, and then shakes his head.

“Let me grab some.” EJ lets his hand go to Sammy’s cheek, soft and reassure, “They’re in my room. I’ll be right back.”

He takes the moment while he’s striding across his room to grab condoms out of his bag and shove them into his pocket to pinch himself through his sweats and make sure he isn’t dreaming. When he gets back into the rookie’s room, Cale is sat up on the edge of the bed, and reaches for him instantly, drawing him against him.

EJ stumbles slightly, and then falls onto the bed, arms either side of Cale’s head where he’d pushed him backwards. “Hey rookie,” he grins down at him.

“Kiss me,” Cale whispers, breathless and desperate, “Fuck, please EJ.”

EJ nods, and what can he do, but acquiesce, pressing his lips softly against Cale’s.

Cale wastes no time in deepening the kiss, his arms wrapping around the back of EJ’s neck, his tongue flickering into his mouth.

EJ groans, and presses his hips against Cale’s feeling his naked erection rubbing against his sweats.

“Take these off,” Sammy says, surprising both of them and tugging at EJ’s trousers. “Cale and I are both naked, you need to be.”

EJ blushes, but does as he’s asked, trying to ignore the way Cale licks his lips as he watches him.

“He’s desperate for you,” Sammy tells him, pressing a kiss to EJ’s bare shoulder, letting his tongue skate across the taut muscles. “But first, I want a kiss.”

“Anything,” EJ tells him honestly, turning around in Sammy’s arms to draw him into a kiss. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about it, never thought about how Sammy would feel in his arms, how he’d have to lean down to kiss him, how he could thread his fingers through Sammy’s hair. He loses himself for a moment, until a whimper from Cale draws him back into himself.

“Let’s give him what he wants,” Sammy whispers conspiratorially.

EJ lets his rookies manoeuvre him, until he’s sitting against the headboard on their bed, Cale braced on his forearms either side of his hips, mouthing at his hips.

“Wait,” EJ says softly, while he rolls the condom onto his now achingly hard cock – just the sight of the two of them together would have been enough for him, let alone having them pressed up against him. He moans, as Cale slides his soft lips around the head of his cock, wet and tight, nothing tentative or unsure.

“He’s good no?” Sammy grins at him from where he’s lining up behind Cale, ready to slide back into him.

EJ watches the tight furrow of Sammy’s brow as he slips his cock into Cale, the way his jaw goes slack with pleasure as he bottoms out, something echoed by Cale whimpering around EJ’s cock.

“Fuck,” EJ can’t help but swear, “You two are something else.”

Sammy grins at him, his hands rubbing up and down Cale’s sides, soothing him once, before he starts to thrust into him in earnest.

EJ wishes it could last forever, the feeling of Sammy fucking Cale’s mouth further onto his cock, but no matter how hard he tries, it’s only a few minutes before he’s emptying into the condom, thrusting up into Cale’s hot wet mouth. “Fuck,” all of his words have deserted him, but he pulls the condom off, knotting it and throwing it towards the trash before sliding down the bed, capturing Cale’s mouth with a kiss. And sure, a blow job is great, but this is what he wanted, Cale rubbing up against him as Sammy thrusts into him.

He wriggles his hand down, so he can wrap it loosely around Cale’s cock, and that makes his rookie collapse against him, whimpering into his shoulder as he comes, sending Sammy over the edge as well.

For a moment, they lie there, panting, sweating, holding each other. Until Sammy pulls away to go and get a cloth to clean them up.

“Don’t go.” Cale mutters into EJ’s neck.

“I can’t.” EJ laughs, “You’re kind of on top of me.”

“Oh,” Cale murmurs sleepily, before rolling off and lying to EJ’s side. “Stay though,” he presses a kiss to EJ’s cheek, “Wanna sleep with you here.”

“Ok rookie.” EJ says easily, and when Sam comes back, it’s just as easy to take the cloth from him, cleaning Cale up while Sammy tucks himself into EJ’s other side.

“Did he tell you to stay?” Sammy asks, with none of his usual confidence.

“He did. I am.” EJ wraps one of his arms around each of his rookies.

“Good,” Sammy grins, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)


End file.
